


if i could fall into the sky

by Spikedluv



Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook just wasn’t used to Archie being the person who elicited such a reaction.  It was confusing.  A little bit exciting.  And a lot terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i could fall into the sky

**Author's Note:**

> First kiss(es). Title stolen from ‘A Thousand Miles’ as performed by one Mr. David Archuleta. [Like this one from this very event](http://youtu.be/c0Q4h4cLdXk). For more vids and pics from this evening, check out my post [here](http://spikedluv.livejournal.com/733923.html).
> 
> Written: December 12, 2011

David Cook was exhausted. He’d only been on tour for just under a month, but the schedule took some getting used to. He could’ve used a day off, but even if this appearance wasn’t for a good cause there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to see Archie again. He hadn’t seen Archie since . . . . Well, a long time. Cook figured he could probably calculate the exact number of days (which added up to too many weeks and months) easier if he’d had more than a couple hours sleep in the last forty-eight.

Cook blindly followed the woman guiding them through the Ronald McDonald House to the small lounge that was playing greenroom for the night. She’d told them her name when she greeted them, but Cook’s frazzled brain had already forgotten it. He hoped Andy was paying attention to how they’d gotten there, as well as to the spiel she’d given them when they arrived about when they’d be performing, because he certainly hadn’t been. He’d been torn between wishing he could find a corner to close his eyes for just a few minutes, and wondering where Archie was.

“Here you are, gentlemen,” the woman said politely, gesturing towards a set of French doors covered with sheer curtains for privacy. She turned the knob and cracked the door open, then stood back, indicating that they should enter.

Andy thanked the woman and pushed the door open further. The sounds of multiple conversations going on at once and eruptions of laughter greeted them, but over it all Cook could hear Archie’s voice. It gave him a little burst of energy and he nearly pushed Andy aside so he could get into the room. Cook grinned when he heard Archie stammer, “Oh my gosh, no!”

He had no idea who Archie was talking to, or what they were talking about, but the phrase was so Archie. Cook’s chest felt a little bit tight when he realized just how much he’d missed Archie. Missed the sound of his voice and his bright smile. Missed his infectious laughter, and how he’d always laugh at Cook’s jokes, even though they were, “Oh my gosh, Cook, so bad!” Missed being the one who made him laugh.

Andy headed immediately towards the coffee pots; Cook headed for Archie. He was stopped several times before he could reach Archie, and he hid his impatience behind a smile, greeting people politely and shaking their hands, then extricating himself as gently as he could, usually with a comment about how long it had been since he’d seen Archie.

Finally Cook stood beside Archie, who was smiling and nodding at something Constantine had said. Archie turned his smile onto Cook, and he didn’t care of it was the lighting, or even his overtired brain that made it appear as if Archie’s smile shone even brighter for him, that was his story and he was sticking to it.

“Hi,” Cook said, unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face at the sight of Archie.

“Cook!” Archie said. Sounding happy to see him, Cook was pleased to note.

Cook spread his arms wide, and Archie stepped into them, just like he’d always done. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Archie, and it felt like he’d only just hugged him like this yesterday, rather than months ago. His eyes burned when he felt Archie’s arms slide around him. Cook buried his face in Archie’s neck and tightened his hold on him.

Archie giggled and gave Cook’s back a light pound with his fist. “Cook, that tickles!”

Archie should’ve known not to say that because Cook was now obliged to rub the soft-scratchy hair of his beard against Archie’s neck. Archie giggled louder and squirmed against Cook to get away from the assault. Cook finally relented and pulled back. Archie was breathing heard because of his exertions in attempting to escape, and his skin was flushed. Their eyes met, and after a second Archie lowered his.

Heat pooled in Cook’s belly and he wanted to lower his head and claim the lips that Archie kept biting. His response caught him unaware, and it took him a few seconds to realize that Constantine was talking to him. Cook hadn’t released Archie completely, and he didn’t do so now. He slid one arm around Archie’s shoulders, a move that still felt natural despite all the time that had passed since he’d been able to do it on a daily basis.

Standing with Archie pressed against his side, Cook greeted Constantine. They spoke amiably for a few minutes, and Cook tried not to look too relieved when someone else came over and snagged Constantine’s attention. Cook glanced around the lounge and found an empty couch in the corner.

“Can we . . . ?”

Archie followed Cook’s gesture as he pointed out the spot that afforded them more privacy. “Okay,” he said, and Cook was certain he didn’t imagine the way Archie ducked his head, as if he was shy around Cook again.

Cook thought they’d nipped that in the bud back during Idol, and on the tour, with tickle fights and handstand wars, and Cook singing ‘Crush’ to Archie while he was signing autographs.

Cook led Archie over to the couch and they sat, both turned towards the other, knees touching. Cook glanced over at Andy to cover his reaction to Archie’s knee sliding against his own. Andy had found a seat on one of the couches. His head was tipped back and his eyes were closed, the cup of coffee he’d poured tilting precariously in his hand.

When Cook turned back Archie was watching him. A flush crept up his cheeks when Cook’s eyes met his, as if he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. Cook almost forgot to breathe when Archie darted his tongue out to lick his lips.

“How are you?” Cook asked when he could speak.

“I’m good,” Archie said. “I was in Japan last month to shoot a music video for ‘Wait’, and I start rehearsals next week for my Christmas tour.”

“You miss touring?” Cook said, already knowing the answer, but just wanting to hear Archie talk.

“Heck yes!” Archie said, his whole body coming alive at the thought of being on stage again. “Well,” he amended, “most of it. Performing and meeting the fans.”

Cook understood that. He loved being on the road with the guys, being on stage every night, doing the meet and greets, but sometimes he missed sleeping in his own bed or being able to sit in front of the TV in ratty old sweat pants all day.

“What don’t you miss?” Cook said, expecting to hear the list of usual complaints life on the road garnered – wearing the same shirt three days in a row because no one had time to do laundry, not being able to shower right after a show, and not being able to use the bathrooms on the bus for anything other than peeing and brushing your teeth.

What he got was just enough hesitation to make him realize he should’ve paid closer attention to what Archie had been up to.

“Okay,” Cook said gleefully. “Tell me all the embarrassing stories.”

“There are no embarrassing stories,” Archie denied, but his skin went red as a tomato.

“Oh my god, there are _so_ embarrassing stories!” Cook nearly squealed. “Tell me. All of them, and don’t leave anything out. I’ll know if you’re lying to me.” Cook flexed his fingers. “And you won’t like the consequences.”

Archie giggled nervously at the implied threat. He’d been the victim of enough of Cook’s tickle attacks to know that he was serious. Still, he didn’t cave. “There’s only one, well, that’s _really_ embarrassing, and I’m not telling you!” Archie added quickly to get that last bit in before Cook could try and drag it out of him. Not that he wasn’t still going to try.

“Lies, all lies! Come on,” Cook wheedled. He leaned in closer so their heads were together as if they were sharing a secret. “Was it sex toys?”

“What? Oh my gosh! No! Cook!”

Cook started laughing at the expression on Archie’s face, and he couldn’t stop.

“It’s not funny, Cook,” Archie said, but he looked like he wanted to smile.

“Okay, okay,” Cook said, trying to catch his breath. “Panties?”

“Cook!”

“Bras?”

Archie didn’t issue a denial fast enough.

“Oh my god, someone threw their bra on stage? Did they write their number on it?”

Archie just glared at him.

“They did!” Cook crowed. “What did you do?”

Archie’s eyes went wide. “Oh my gosh, Cook, I didn’t do anything!”

Cook laughed so hard he fell back against the couch and heads turned their way to see what all the commotion was about.

“She was old enough to be my _mother_ ,” Archie added morosely, which only made Cook laugh harder.

Archie punched Cook in the arm. It didn’t hurt, but Cook grabbed Archie’s hand before he could hit him again, and then he just held on to it. When his laughter died down to chuckles, and then hiccups, Cook squeezed Archie’s hand.

“I’ve missed you, David Archuleta.”

Archie flushed with pleasure at the statement, then ducked his head to hide it. “I’ve missed you, too,” he said, his voice so low that Cook might have missed it if he hadn’t been listening for it.

“Come here.” Cook tugged on Archie’s hand until he fell back against the couch with him. His face was close enough for Cook to see the dark lashes flutter against his cheeks. “Talk to me. Tell me about anything,” he said when Archie raised his eyebrows. “Tell me how your family’s doing.”

Archie started speaking and Cook listened. He lost track of the actual words, and just let the sound of Archie’s voice wash over him, watched the expressions flit across his face until the woman who’d led Cook and Andy to the lounge interrupted them.

“Excuse me. Mr. Archuleta?”

Cook mouthed, “Mr. Archuleta?” and grinned at Archie’s mock glare.

“We’re ready for you,” the woman continued as if Cook hadn’t acted like a twelve year old.

“Okay,” Archie told the woman. He glanced back at Cook before rising.

“We’ll finish this later,” Cook promised as he let Archie’s hand slip from his own. “Knock ‘em dead out there, Archuleta.”

~*~*~*~

Cook slid the coffee cup out of Andy’s hand, trying not to wake him. He jerked awake despite Cook’s best effort, but closed his eyes again when Cook gently told him to go back to sleep.

“Wake me up,” Andy mumbled.

“I will,” Cook said, but Andy was out again before he finished speaking.

Cook sipped from the cup he’d taken out of Andy’s hand, then grimaced at the taste of cold coffee. He set the cup onto the tray set out for that purpose, then glanced over the platters of cheese, crackers, and fruit that had been laid out for them. Cook popped a grape into his mouth, but his stomach wouldn’t let him eat anything more.

He wasn’t ill, nor was he nervous about performing; he just couldn’t stop thinking about the way he’d reacted to seeing Archie again. The way Archie had reacted to seeing him.

Cook stepped out of the lounge. He didn’t see the same woman from before, but he did see a man standing down the hall. The man held a clipboard, so Cook figured he could tell him how to find Archie.

“Excuse me,” Cook said when he reached the man. He held out his hand. “David Cook.”

The man shifted clipboard and pen to one hand and took Cook’s hand. “Mr. Cook, it’s a pleasure. What can I do for you?”

“Is there someplace I can stand out of the way to watch Archie’s performance? David Archuleta,” Cook corrected.

The man smiled. “Certainly, Mr. Cook. Please follow me.”

Cook was led to a set of doors that opened into the grand Macy’s Living Room that had been converted to a banquet room for the evening’s event. They were at the side, the entrance the kitchen staff used to bring in the food. Cook stepped into the room and off to the side so he was out of the way. A couple people noticed him, but most were engrossed with Archie’s performance.

Archie was singing ‘Crush’ when Cook entered the room, and hearing Archie’s beautiful voice singing those words gave him goose bumps. _Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go?_ It felt as if Archie was singing it directly to him. Cook laughed at himself and wondered how many people in the audience felt the same way.

Cook clapped when Archie finished the song (tamping down the urge to wolf whistle), and then listened as eagerly as everyone else (and more eagerly than some) to Archie’s comments before he began to sing the second song of his set. Cook hadn’t thought about it in years, but suddenly he missed that summer when he’d gotten to watch Archie perform on stage almost every night.

It had happened gradually, the two of them losing touch. They’d both gotten so busy. Cook had wondered, occasionally what Archie had been up to, but now, realizing how much of Archie’s life he’d missed out on caused his heart to ache. Following Archie on Google alerts wasn’t the same as talking to him and hearing everything from his own lips.

Lost in his own thoughts, Cook had missed most of ‘A Thousand Miles’, coming back into just as Archie reached the end. _If I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight._ Cook didn’t let his mind wander again. He listened intently as Archie sang ‘Angels’ and he watched Archie’s face, and he tried to memorize this moment.

Cook smiled at Archie’s expression when everyone clapped. Archie was good, and he knew he was good, but he was always surprised that everyone else thought so, too. It made Cook clap even harder. Archie thanked the audience, and thanked the Ronald McDonald House for asking him to perform, and then someone led him away from the small alcove that had been set up as the stage.

Archie looked surprised when he saw Cook standing there, and his eyes lit up, which made Cook feel warm inside. That wasn’t unexpected; but where the warmth went after it curled around his heart was a little bit unexpected. Cook tried to ignore it. He had practice with that. He just wasn’t used to Archie being the person who elicited such a reaction. It was confusing. A little bit exciting. And a lot terrifying.

Cook decided to ignore it for now. He slid his arm around Archie’s shoulders and bent his head to whisper for Archie’s ears only, “You were amazing, as always.”

Archie grinned and blushed, which was familiar and reassuring. “Thanks, Cook. But you always say that.”

“It’s always true,” Cook said, and laughed at Archie’s expression. “Seriously. So good. I quit.”

Archie made a face and gave Cook a light punch to his belly. Cook grabbed Archie’s hand and didn’t let go right away. He laughed, his whole body feeling light and ephemeral. He didn’t know if it was lack of sleep or Archie.

“Gentlemen,” said the woman Cook recognized from earlier. He glanced at the name tag pinned to her jacket this time, determined to give her a name other than ‘the woman’. Sheila.

Cook released Archie as Sheila led them back towards the lounge. Andy was there, and food, but also too many other people who might want to steal Archie away from him. “Excuse me, Sheila,” Cook said. When he had her attention Cook went on. “Is there someplace we could go that’s a little more . . . .” _Private._ “. . . quiet?”

Archie glanced at him in surprise, but didn’t disagree. Sheila looked at them for a few seconds, then smiled and nodded. “Follow me.”

Sheila led them past the lounge to a smaller reception room that held a couch and several chairs, as well as a small television, but Cook wasn’t interested in that.

“I’ll come get you when you’re up,” Sheila told Cook.

“Thank you.”

Cook closed the door behind her, then turned to Archie who was looking at him with a question in his eyes.

“Nobody to interrupt us in here,” Cook said, hoping it didn’t sound too much like, “I wanted to be alone with you because I’m apparently a big old perv.”

They both sat on the edge of the couch. Cook leaned his elbows on his knees; Archie wrung his hands in his lap. Cook reached over and took one of Archie’s hands and held it in both of his.

“I’ve missed you,” Cook said.

Archie frowned. “I’ve missed you, too.” He bumped his shoulder into Cook’s arm. “I think we already covered this,” he teased.

“I know,” Cook said. He took a deep breath. “But we didn’t cover the part where we promise to keep in touch and not let so much time pass without seeing each other.”

“Oh,” Archie said, still sounding confused. “I promise.”

Cook smiled at how easy it had been to extract that promise from Archie. He squeezed Archie’s hand and turned his head to look at him. “I promise, too.”

Archie’s smile was blinding, and Cook couldn’t deny the need bubbling up inside him. “Archie, I want . . . .” Cook paused, unsure.

“What? Cook, what?” Archie leaned forward so he could better see Cook’s face.

With Archie’s face filling his vision, Cook couldn’t resist. He leaned forward the short distance that brought their lips together, brushing his across Archie’s briefly before pulling back. Archie’s eyes were wide and Cook wondered if he’d just made a huge mistake. “You don’t have to . . . .”

Before Cook could finish Archie closed his eyes, lashes brushing his cheeks, and leaned forward, lips blindly seeking Cook’s and finding the corner of his mouth for a peck as quick as Cook’s had been.

Archie opened his eyes and looked at Cook, shy and embarrassed, and suddenly the shyness from earlier made a little bit more sense. Cook slid his hand up Archie’s, brushing his thumb over Archie’s wrist, watching the way his eyes went a little bit hazy and his breathing sped up.

“Archie,” Cook said, his own voice sounding a little rusty. “I want to kiss you. Really kiss you.”

Archie’s answer was to lean forward again, and this time when their mouths came together it wasn’t for a brief brush of lips. Still, despite the fact that it was one of the most innocent kisses Cook had ever indulged in, the feel of Archie’s lips against his own, the scent of his skin, created a heat in Cook’s belly that was anything _but_ innocent.

Cook slid his tongue along Archie’s lips, teased between them into Archie’s mouth. Archie moaned and it went straight to Cook’s groin. Cook released Archie’s hand with one of his, and reached up with that hand to touch the side of Archie’s face. He cupped Archie’s jaw, holding him gently as he deepened the kiss, took his time exploring Archie’s mouth.

Cook pulled back so they could both breathe. Archie looked wasted – skin flushed, pupils blown, lips red and swollen. Cook liked that he’d been the one to do that to him, to put that look on his face.

Archie darted his tongue out to lick his lips and Cook groaned. Archie ducked his head. Cook cradled Archie’s face in both of his hands and raised his head until he could look into Archie’s eyes.

“Archie,” Cook said, then swallowed hard to wet a mouth gone dry. “David. I really want to do that again.”

Archie slid a hand over Cook’s shoulder, around the back of his neck. He brought their lips together, boldly ran his tongue along Cook’s lips, seeking entrance. Cook hadn’t meant now. He’d meant sometime in the (hopefully very near) future. But he also wasn’t stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. So to speak.

Cook granted Archie access to his mouth and slid his tongue against Archie’s in welcome. He let Archie take the lead, encouraging him with little flicks of his tongue and moans of approval. Eventually they both needed more. Cook could feel it in the way Archie’s body pushed against him, taste it in the desperation of Archie’s kiss, hear it in the little whimpers that escaped his throat.

Cook took over control of the kiss, and Archie ceded it gratefully. Cook pushed his tongue into Archie’s mouth and explored it, then pressed Archie back against the couch and deepened the kiss. Archie brought his free hand up and clung to Cook’s forearm, fingers flexing against Cook’s skin as their tongues slid against each other.

A soft knock at the door startled them apart. “Five minutes, Mr. Cook,” Sheila called through the door without pushing it open.

“Okay, thank you,” Cook called back after he cleared his throat. “Sheila,” Cook called again. He waited for her to indicate that she’d heard him before asking her to wake Andy.

“Certainly,” Sheila replied, and Cook waited a few seconds to make sure she’d left them alone again.

“You have to go,” Archie said, his eyes darting from Cook’s face, to his lips, then down to his own lap.

“I’ve got five minutes,” Cook said, and watched the smile spread across Archie’s face.

“Listen.” Cook reached down and took the hand Archie’d pulled away from Cook’s neck at Sheila’s knock as if he’d been burned. “We’re going out to dinner after we’re done here, for Andy’s birthday. Can you come?”

Archie’s head jerked up. “You want me to come with you?”

“Yes,” Cook said patiently. “I want you to come. With me,” he added and hoped Archie understand everything he couldn’t say right then.

“Oh. Okay. I mean, yes, I’d like that.”

“Are you sure you’ve got time? I mean, you don’t have to check . . . .” _With your father._ “. . . your schedule?”

“No, I’m free.” Archie ducked his head again. “I made sure, just in case.”

“Awesome,” Cook said, ignoring only through sheer force of will the flush that covered Archie’s skin at that admission. “So, I guess I have to go sing some songs now. Will you, um, come watch?”

“Of course! I’ve been wanting to see you perform,” Archie said.

Cook laughed. At the situation, but mostly at himself. He felt like he was sixteen again and had never done this before, ask a boy out. “Okay, good. Thank you.”

“Oh my gosh, Cook, you don’t have to thank me for that, I _want_ to watch you!” Archie said, slapping at Cook and making him laugh again.

Suddenly Archie froze and blushed.

“What is it?”

“Um, your, uh, shirt’s all kind of messed up,” Archie said, reaching out for Cook’s collar.

Cook shrugged. “Leave it.”

Archie’s eyes went wide. “Cook, you look like you were just . . . .”

Archie hesitated and flushed an even prettier shade of pink.

“Making out with that cute David Archuleta guy?” Cook said.

Archie, Cook could tell, was torn between laughing at him and trying to convince him to let him fix his clothes. To put an end to Archie’s dilemma, Cook stood and drew Archie up with him. “Our five minutes are probably nearly up.”

Archie’s fingers twitched, as if he really wanted to reach for Cook’s collar. Cook chuckled to himself as he led Archie to the door. He pulled the door open and squeezed Archie’s hand before releasing it and letting him walk out into the hallway ahead of him. Andy was waiting outside the lounge for them. He sipped from a bottle of water, and handed one to Cook.

“Thanks.” Cook opened the bottle and took a drink. “How was your nap?”

“Good,” Andy said. “I really needed that. And yet . . . .” He looked Cook over. “. . . I’m betting not nearly as good as what you were doing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cook said. He didn’t dare look at Archie to see if he was blushing or had a guilty expression on his face that would give them both away.

“Hmm. You might want to fix your collar,” Andy said before turning and heading towards the living room.

Cook glanced at Archie and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the expression on his face. He slid his arm around Archie’s shoulders and they followed after Andy. As they drew near, he could hear Constantine finishing up with his thank yous and the guests clapping. He was up next. He loved performing, but he found that he didn’t want to let go of Archie long enough to sing even a five song set tonight.

His only consolation was that when he was done Archie would still be there. After his performance they were going to meet with the families and have their pictures taken with the children. Then Andy’s birthday dinner. And after that, maybe they could fit in more kissing before they each had to go their separate ways.

But this time, Cook knew, they’d see each other again soon. He’d make sure of it.

The End


End file.
